


love in your smile

by xiusass



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusass/pseuds/xiusass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a mess, but they'll be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in your smile

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after the news of jongin and soojung dating came out but i forgot about it and didn't get to post it so here it is now
> 
>  **disclaimer:** i know nothing about their relationship
> 
> crossposted from [my livejournal](http://t1nyhands.livejournal.com/1961.html)!

they're sitting crossed leg across each other on the floor in their company's dance practice room, facing each other. it's silent. no one, especially them, expected their relationship to be exposed to public. at least not _this_ soon.

jongin speaks up first, voice shaky, "so what do we do now?"

soojung adjusts her legs till she's hugging them, the front of her thighs pressed against her torso. she rests her chin on her knees as she stares at the floor and shrugs, "i don't know, what do we do?"

 

jongin hears the helplessness in her voice and his heart breaks a little more for the second time that day.

 

he slides over till he's beside her; leaning back on his hands, arms straight for support and his legs stretched out in front of him, half of his upper front body presses lightly against soojung's back. he nudges her a little, "hey, stop worrying so much."

soojung sighs and turns her head towards him, "this is a mess." and under any other circumstances jongin would think how adorable his girl look with her cheek pressed against her knee, but her downcast eyes brings him back to the problem they're facing currently.

 

he tilts his head and smiles a little, "at least we have each other." soojung can see the worries in his smile and she appreciates him for trying to make her feel better.

she returns a little smile of her own, "yeah." her eyes softens and repeats with more relief in her voice, "yeah we do." jongin hears it and his smile widens, slightly, with a little more ease now, making her do the same.

their tensed shoulders relax and they take some time to clear their heads before reaching for their phones to make some calls.

it's going to be alright, everything's going to be fine.

_they'll be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> i obviously support kaistal, i was so happy when the news came out and i hope that they're happy regardless - and just a reminder that we, fans, should know where to draw the line between an idol/fan relationship  
> AND your ships are a figment of your imagination DO NOT force it on anyone _especially_ idols, please respect them


End file.
